Paging Doctor Cullen To One LoveSick Patient
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan has always loved her best friend since the day he saved her life, Doctor Edward Cullen. Five years later and she hasn't told him. Until one kiss and one night of passion when their feelings are revealed. ONE SHOT. LEMON.


****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much i wish i did!**

**Alright guys, this is a one shot that was begging to be written. **** I couldn't stop my fingers from writing and so here we are, a nice new one shot for you guys to feast over. It's rated M for lemons and lastly, i hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm really not sure about this Edward." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair a few times in a desperate attempt to calm myself.

"Bella, it'll be fine. Maybe even fun! Who knows?" His voice was quite crackly as it travelled down the receiver and I stood up, perching the phone between my ear and shoulder as I went to pour myself some more coffee.

"But I can't dance!" I whined.

"Bella, please. I'm literally begging you now, I need you to come with me tonight or else that whore of a nurse is going to be all over me."

"You're a bit full of yourself, don't you think?" I smirked, trying to lighten the mood as I leaned against my kitchen counter.

"Bella, I'm serious. She's slept with every other single doctor on the ward, and she's been trying to get into my pants for the past two weeks."

I frowned, "And has she succeeded?"

"Of course not!" Edward sounded appalled, "Look please, just do this for me. It would mean a lot."

I bit my lip as my emotions fought with me. I didn't like to dress up and go somewhere where dancing was involved, but on the other hand I didn't want that "whore" getting the man I loved.

I know it was a stupid excuse, but I'd loved my best friend for the past five years, and I hated the thoughts of him with another woman.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you! I love you Bella." Edward's tone was joking, but deep down inside I wished what he was saying was really the truth.

"What time do I need to be ready for?" I asked, taking a drink from my coffee to soothe the ache in my throat.

"Seven." He confirmed, "Oh and bring an overnight bag, they're giving everyone a room to stay in because it's so far away."

Pity it wasn't a room with him.

"Alright. I'll find something to wear... I can't go in jeans, right?" I teased, laughing down the phone.

"No. Turn up in jeans and I'll kick your ass."

"Oh, kinky!" I grinned.

"Shut up Bella and go get dressed." I could hear the smile in his voice, even though I couldn't see it.

"Alright alright, see you soon."

I hung up the phone and set it down on the side, taking a moment to run through tonight's events in my head.

Edward was coming to collect me, and we were going to the Charity Ball hosted by the hospital he worked in, then I'd stay the night at the hotel and Edward would drop me home tomorrow.

That sounded like a foolproof plan.

I moved towards my bedroom, opening my wardrobe in an attempt to find something nice to wear.

An hour later and I stood in my bedroom, the floor was covered with clothes and I still had nothing to wear. I glanced at the clock, at was almost five.

The buzzer to my flat sounded suddenly and I frowned, running quickly to lift the receiver to find out who it was, "If this is Edward then I still have two hours!" I almost shouted down the earpiece.

"It's me! Alice!" I felt myself relax against the wall in relief, "And by the sound of your voice you _do _need my help!"

"Yes." I mumbled weakly, "I really do." I buzzed her inside the apartment block before I opened my door so she could come straight in.

Alice was Edward's sister and my other best friend, although not as close to me as Edward. I always thought if Edward and I had become a couple, perhaps Alice and I _would _be closer. But Edward and I were never going to be together, no matter how much I wished for it.

Edward Cullen was a doctor who had saved my life one time before when I almost fell off the sidewalk and into the path of a car. Not only did he stop me from dying, but he'd bandaged up my twisted ankle and helped me to get home.

After that we'd been inseparable.

I'd fallen for him instantly, and _literally. _He'd been the reason I tripped over my own feet that day, of course I didn't tell him that.

But it was true that he was the most kind, caring, compassionate, smart, _sexy _man on the planet, and not only was I love with him like a love sick schoolchild, but I imagined what being with him would be like... On a daily basis.

"Alright, the angel is here! Don't worry!" Alice's voice came from behind me and I turned around, smiling wide at her tiny figure in my doorway.

She shut my front door quickly before moving further into my flat with a dress bag draped over her shoulder and her massive handbag over the other.

"We have two hours to make you beautiful." She remarked, setting the dress bag on my sofa before she turned to look at me, "Well, you already are beautiful. But I mean we have two hours to fix you up!" She grinned.

I moved towards her, holding my arms by my side, "Have your way with me, I don't care anymore."

She'd made me shut my eyes the whole time, even as she fixed my make-up, hair and fitted the dress onto my body.

"Alright... You can look." She stood me up and I opened my eyes at the same moment.

I stared down at my dress through the mirror, blinking slightly, "It's beautiful..."

"I know." She smiled, folding her arms in front of herself proudly.

The dress was midnight blue, with silver jewels sewn into the tiny straps that ran from a crisscross at the back of the dress, to the front. The fabric was silk and I felt my hands move along it slowly, taking in its softness.

I looked at myself then, and felt my eyes widen in surprise. My hair was fixed into a bun, with strands of my brown hair hanging lose and laying neatly on my shoulders and neck. My make-up was creamy, with a faint blush on my cheeks and reddened lips that made them look plumper than normal. My eye shadow was a mix between silver and dark blue, as far as I could tell, and I guessed it was to match the dress. Alice was all about colour coordination.

"I..." I took a breath, "I think I'm in love with you Alice... I'll actually fit in."

"No you won't." She shook her head firmly, "You're going to be the best looking woman in that place tonight."

I laughed, "I know that's not true but thanks anyway... And why couldn't you have gone with Edward?"

"I have a date." She smirked, "Speaking of which, I need to get home and get dressed, Jasper is coming to collect me at nine."

I nodded, turning around as she grabbed her bag, "Oh wait!" She lifted out a shoe box and handed it to me, "Your shoes... And _now _I'm really gone."

I held up my hand in a wave, watching as she left the apartment and I was alone once again. It was six thirty and I knew Edward would be here anytime soon. I went into my bedroom, picking up the clothes and setting them back inside my wardrobe again before I packed my overnight bag.

When I finally heard the buzzer sounding I shut my eyes, "You can do this Bella."

I slipped on the blue high heels Alice had given me before I grabbed the receiver, "I'm coming down now."

"No problem." Edward's voice answered back calmly.

I took my clutch bag in one hand, equipped with my phone, money and a few spare pieces of make-up. My overnight bag took up my other hand and so I decided to take the elevator instead of attempted the stairs in high heels and a ball gown.

When I reached the bottom floor I walked outside slowly, glancing around for Edward. He was standing with his back to me, and as my heels clicked along the floor, he turned to look at me.

I almost stopped short when I took him in. He was wearing a fitted tux and right now as he stood with his hands buried in his pockets, his hair a wild mess and his jaw freshly shaved... I could've jumped his bones.

I slowed my walk down as I reached him, "Umm... Hey..."

He blinked slightly before he smiled, "Hey... You look beautiful."

"It's all Alice's work." I shrugged, setting my bag into the backseat of his car as he opened the door for me.

I went around to the passenger side, sitting down and fastening my seatbelt as Edward started the car. The drive to the hotel was long and quiet, we only passed a few comments on the weather and how our jobs were working out for us.

Edward loved his job, treating patients was what he loved to do. And like me, he enjoyed going to work every morning.

He asked me about the new article I'd been working on for the paper and I tried to dismiss it as best I could. I'm sure he wouldn't be impressed if he knew it was about a young woman falling in love with her best friend but not being able to tell him...

When we reached the hotel Edward grabbed our bags from the backseat and gave his keys to the valet.

"Wait here..." Edward smiled, touching my elbow lightly before he walked off to the reception desk.

I looked around me slowly, trying to calm the erratic heartbeat that his simple touch had caused.

The hotel was decorated beautifully, with small lights clustered together and draped over the ceiling in fantastic patterns. People were walking around slowly, obviously waiting for dinner to be served and satisfying themselves with drinks from the bar in the mean time.

I glanced back towards the desk and saw Edward talking to a woman who was showing_ far _too much cleavage for a formal ball.

Edward moved back from her slightly as she tried to press up against him and I felt my legs carrying me towards them of their own accord.

I reached the desk and set my hand over Edward's arm gently, "Did you get the room key?" I didn't need to mention that he needed to get two, because we'd be sleeping in separate rooms.

The woman looked down at me with shocked eyes and I raised both eyebrows, pretending to only acknowledge her presence now, "Oh sorry. I didn't see you."

"No problem..." She said dismissively, walking off towards the bar as fast as she came.

Edward let out a breath, "Thank you."

"I'm guessing that's the whore." I muttered, keeping my eyes on her until she disappeared.

"Yup." Edward nodded, "Come on, we'll get our bags up to our rooms before we can have a drink."

He handed me a key card and we walked upstairs together quietly, finding our rooms easily. They were right next to each other.

I went inside and set my bag down on the chair by the door before quickly leaving again and setting the key safely in my clutch bag. Edward came out almost seconds later and we walked downstairs again as he slipped my arm through his to head to the bar.

After three cocktails, I was in the mood for dinner. I laughed at Edward's jokes and stories as we ate and at one point I'd laid my head on his shoulder, but soon removed it. After the meal we headed into the ballroom to dance and when I was offered some champagne I turned it down politely.

"You aren't going to drink?" Edward asked curiously, moving us to a table to sit down.

"No... Those cocktails weren't too good for my empty stomach." I smiled.

"Yeah, but you've eaten now. You need to have a drink for the toast."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "You're trying to get me drunk Edward Cullen." I noted with a smirk, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing tray, "You're not going to take advantage of me are you?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "I'd like you to be responsive."

I felt a blush scarring my cheeks, so I looked away instead and I heard him laugh harder from beside me.

After the toast was over, and I'd finished my glass of champagne, Edward's hand on my own made me jump.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Do you want to keep your feet?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smiled crookedly, "I think I'll be just fine." He stood up, and took my hand to pull me with him.

I sighed to myself, but once we got onto the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around me, I didn't mind at all.

His arms were wrapped around my waist, and I set my hands on his shoulders gently, "Don't let me fall Cullen, or else Little Miss Whore will laugh at me."

"Even if you fell you'd still be the most beautiful woman here tonight." He said quietly.

I looked up at him, but his eyes were somewhere behind me, so I didn't answer. Instead I set my chin on his shoulder, careful not to get any make-up on his tux.

His cheek pressed against mine gently and he pulled me closer, making me almost fall over his feet.

I moved to pull back, "I almost fell." I said in shock, turning my head towards his.

We moved in unison and our lips brushed past each other, completely by accident. I heard myself gasp and my eyes widened as I looked at him. But his eyes were closed.

I shut my eyes, moving closer to him as I kissed him again, harder this time. I was only going to be able to do this once, so I was going to do it now.

My heart was thudding erratically and my head was swimming with the realisation of what I was doing.

But I couldn't stop.

I kissed him hard and moved my fingers to tangle in his hair. I wanted all of him, and I'd waited five years to taste his lips.

He tasted like honey and aftershave and _Edward. _

Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice was telling me that I couldn't kiss him forever, that I'd have to pull back, and that this would have to end.

_And what will you do then?_ The voice asked.

I didn't have an answer. What would Edward think of me? Would it ruin our friendship?

That's what I didn't want to happen.

I pulled away from him, covering my mouth as I stared at him in horror, "Oh God..."

"Bella." He tried to speak but I was shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Edward..."

I turned then, and started to run off towards the door, grabbing my bag as I passed my table. I took the stairs two at a time, one hand still covering my bruised lips from kissing him so passionately.

I reached into my bag for my key and opened the door with shaking hands, moving inside quickly, "Fuck it!" I shouted loudly, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes. I threw the bag down by the bedside table and turned to close the door.

But Edward was standing there.

I stopped moving, I stopped breathing, I just stared.

His jaw was strained and he gazed at me with wide eyes, "What the fuck was that Bella?"

"I..." I shook my head, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

He walked into my room, shutting the door behind him loudly, "You think you can just kiss me and run off?"

I reached up to my hair, before I realised I couldn't run my hands through it, so instead I dropped it to my side, "I'm sorry! Okay?"

"Five years! _Five fucking years _and you run off?"

I frowned, and I would've answered him eventually but he was coming towards me and the look in his eyes made my stomach drop to my feet.

He took my face in his hands and fixed his lips onto mine once more. I let out a breath as I felt his warm lips again, and my hands moved to his upper arms, trying to hold myself up.

He wanted me too.

His tongue trailed along my bottom lip, making me gasp in response. He used that to his advantage, and deftly slipped his tongue into my mouth. I clung onto him and shivered as his warm hands travelled down to my waist to pull me against him.

"Bella..." His voice was thick with want and I felt my legs turn to jelly as the heat pooled between my legs.

I moved my hands up to his hair and pulled on it gently to bring his lips to mine again, letting his tongue play with mine slowly.

"I..." I took a breath, kissing him fiercely before I spoke, "I don't understand..."

"I've wanted you forever..." He moved his lips to my neck, kissing and licking the skin in slow, torturous movements, "I feel like I've loved you ever since I saved your life."

I shut my eyes, holding onto him before I pulled back to look at him. He raised his head and I stared at him for a long moment, "You're a stupid asshole." I noted breathlessly, "You should've told me."

"You should've told me."

"I was scared."

"So was I."

I sighed then and brought his lips to mine again as I moved to push his jacket from his body. I heard it drop onto the ground and almost instantly I could feel Edward's fingers lingering on the zipper to my dress.

I worked to pull off his bowtie before I undid the buttons of his shirt with trembling fingers. Once I got to the bottom I pulled it out from his trousers and slid it off his body. I ran my fingers up his chest as my tongue caressed his slowly.

He turned me around quickly and I almost groaned with the loss of contact with him. His hands drifted over my back before he began to pull down the zipper of my dress. I shut my eyes as he pushed the fabric from my body and it dropped it my feet.

His hands didn't stop there. They moved around my waist and to my stomach, before they were pushed upwards towards my bra. His fingers moved over the black lace fabric and his mouth began to kiss along my shoulder and neck from behind.

"Edward..." I breathed quietly, feeling my nipples harden under the fabric as his fingers massaged them slowly.

"That sounds so good to hear..." He whispered on my skin.

His hands moved around to my back again and he unhooked my bra in one quick movement before he pushed the offending clothing away from me.

He turned me around again, and I would've fallen over in my heels had he not wrapped one protective arm around my waist and lowered his head to my breasts.

I cried out as I dug my fingers into his hair, holding his lips to my skin as they licked, sucked and kissed my nipples.

"Please..." I whispered, reaching down to press my hand against his groin. I would've liked to think he'd be hard, but I never imagined such an erection to exist on a man before.

He pressed against my hand and I cupped his cock through the fabric of his trousers, rubbing it slowly.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, stopping his lips to enjoy what I was doing to him.

He raised his head to look at me and I stared into his green gaze as I moved my hand away from him and back up to his face, pulling his lips to mine.

He backed me up slowly and my legs knocked against the bed after a few seconds.

He laid me down below him and moved to hover above me, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked, kissing me once before he trailed his lips down my neck, between the valley of my breasts, along my stomach and then lower, to the lace of my underwear.

"I can smell how much you want me." He muttered, hooking his fingers into my panties before he tugged on them gently, pulling them down slightly so he could look at me.

I felt myself squirm below him, not because he was looking at me, but because I wanted to feel him so badly. I was burning, and I needed to release my pent up energies, energies that had imagined this moment for five years now.

"Edward..." I spoke again, and the noise sounded desperate.

His lips were busy kissing along my inner thigh and he spoke almost distractedly, "Yes, love?"

"I need..." I pushed my head back against the pillows, fighting the urge to touch myself as I shut my eyes, "I need you..."

"But..." Edward's voice was innocent, as if I was telling him off for something he'd done wrong, "I want to taste you first."

"Fuck." I reached up to cover my face, "Oh God..."

"What?" Edward's finger trailed along my thigh and then up to my clit, "Don't you want me to?"

I nodded quickly, "I do." I gasped, "I do... So many times I've..." I trailed off, not wanting to say any more.

"So many times you've what?" He asked, running his fingers slowly along my juices, making me moan in response.

"So many times I've imagined it..." I mumbled quickly, desperate for any kind of release he could give me at this point.

He groaned, licking his lips, "I have too baby..." He moved away from me then, but only to remove my panties fully and take off my heels. He held the shoes up to me before he threw them off the bed, "I like these. I must make you wear them later when I take you again..."

I felt my mouth drop open and I blinked up at him.

That was hot.

Now that his hands were free, and I'd been removed from every piece of clothing, his hands snaked up my legs and widened them slowly. He moved towards me, placing gentle kisses on my skin before he reached the one place I needed him most.

His tongue cooled the burn and the heat between my legs and I bucked my hips against him as he worked me into a frenzy. I tangled my fingers his hair, calling his name as he did things to me I'd only ever imagined in my wildest dreams.

He pushed me towards my first orgasm and I honestly thought my head would explode with the sensations he was erupting inside me. I called his name, or more like screamed it as his tongue explored me and his finger rubbed my clit in a torturous rhythm.

I shut my eyes tight, my grip on his hair loosening as I felt myself catch my breath, "Holy crap..." I managed to whisper.

He raised his head slowly, glancing at my face before he smiled, moving up my body to kiss me. I could taste myself mixed with him as his tongue explored my mouth, the same way he had just done down below.

"You taste amazing baby..." He whispered on my lips, running one hand up my body to cup my breast and caress it slowly.

"I still need you..." I spoke low, "I want you so bad..."

He moaned against my lips, and the sound was almost a growl. He pulled back, getting off the bed to pull off his trousers and boxers simultaneously.

I felt my eyes widen as I took him in. He was extremely aroused and I bit down on my lip as the thoughts of him inside me ran through my head.

He kicked away the last pieces of clothes and finally, he was naked too. I pulled him back onto the bed, clamping my lips onto his as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I moved my legs to let him position himself beside me before I grinded my hips against his, "Now Edward... I can't wait anymore..." I moaned as I felt his dick nudge against me.

"Bella..." He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at me, gazing down at me as he lifted my hips and slid inside me in one quick, deliberate, beautiful, connecting movement.

I cried out, tightening my arms around him as I held his gaze and felt myself adjust to his size. He pulled away from me slowly before he brought us together again.

I had to shut my eyes when he lowered his head to kiss and nip at my neck. I whispered his name gently, feeling him push deeper inside me with every thrust.

Fast. Fast. Slow... Fast. Fast. Slow...

I moved my legs to lift my hips, feeling him slide deeper and harder inside me as I moaned breathlessly, "I can't... I'm too close..."

I opened my eyes to look at him and the look on his face made my heart lurch in the middle of all the pleasure. I was making him feel that way.

"Please Bella..." He spoke with a strained voice, quickening his movements, "Left me feel you cum..."

That was all I needed to hear. I scrapped my nails along his back before I reached his head, tangling my fingers into his bronze hair as my lips locked onto his.

When I finally let go and reached my climax, it was as if my whole world had shattered from around me and _finally _set in to perfect position.

"Edward!" I screamed, holding onto him tightly to keep us connected in that one position.

I yanked my lips away from his as I tightened around him, shouting his name again as I felt his warmth fill me completely, my own name echoing off his lips, "Bella!"

He stayed buried inside me for a long while afterwards as we both came down from our high. We kissed breathlessly, touched passionately, and spoke in bits and pieces, which only seemed to make sense to us.

Eventually he rolled over, pulling me with him to lie against his chest, "Are you tired?" He spoke gently, still out of breath from what we'd just shared.

"Not really... You can go to sleep if you want though... I'm sure I'll fall asleep eventually."

"If you don't mind I'd like to hold you..." He smiled, "And talk to you..."

I rested against his arms gently, "I like to talk to you..."

"I can tell..." He smirked, reaching to run his fingers through my hair, which had been completely removed from its fixed bun now.

We stayed silent for a long moment and suddenly I felt Edward's lips at my ear, kissing softly as his hands ran up and down my arms, "I love you." He spoke quietly, but confidently and I closed my eyes to the sound.

"I love you too." I whispered, "I really really do."

He smiled, tilting my head up to kiss my lips gently and I returned the kiss gladly, moving to sit up slightly.

"Where are you going?" He asked, frowning as I pulled my lips away from his.

I smiled, jumping off the bed slowly, "Hotel baaar!"

He laid his head back against the pillow, "Oh God! I remember that time _too _well."

I smirked, going over the bar and taking out two beers, walking back slowly, "I wanted to jump your bones that night."

It was four years ago, Edward and I had only known each other for a year but I was already head over heels in love with him. He'd just graduated college and became a qualified doctor, so to celebrate we and about ten other people got a hotel room and raided the bar.

I'd been too drunk that night.

"I wanted to have you against the wall." He remarked casually, "But you were too drunk."

"You're such a gentleman." I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the bed again and handing him a beer.

He took the drink in one hand and pulled me close to him with his free arm, "I still remember how we met. I was a gentleman then wasn't I?"

"It was your fault I nearly died anyway!" I laughed.

His face was genuinely shocked, "How?"

I giggled, hiding my face in his neck before I pulled away to answer him, "I was looking at you and tripped over my own feet." I admitted.

He grinned, "You're too clumsy."

"You love it." I rolled my eyes, "I was your patient."

"My very amazing, sexy, beautiful, perfect patient... Well not anymore."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean not anymore? I'm still a patient."

His voice was curious, "You're a patient? And what's your illness?"

I grinned, bringing the beer to my lips, "Paging Doctor Cullen, you have one love sick patient waiting for some attention."

He laughed loudly before smirking, setting his beer down and taking mine from me too. Once his hands were free he lifted my body to lay me down again, hovering over me with that glint in his eye, telling me I wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon.

But I'd never complain.

* * *

**Enjoy? I know i loved writing it! xD**

**How Edward and Bella met was how me and my boyfriend met, so i thought it was perfect to include it in the story! And it fitted so well!**

**Please review, it's only a one shot so i'd like to hear from my readers.**

**I'm not sure if the story will be continued, i suppose it depends on inspiration and feedback, but right now it's staying as a one shot.**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


End file.
